Existence
by jisusa-chan
Summary: How can I love you when I know you're just a part of my dream every night?" AU
1. Chapter 1

_I've been alone since my parents died. I kept myself locked in my room everyday. My other classmates began to be "concerned" about me. They called me over and over again. I said, "thanks for the concern" but I still didn't want to go out. This happened for four months. After those months, I came out of the open but I was still silent. I was still alone. I never became attentive since that cursed day. I never smiled, I never laughed nor speak out loud. I only speak when I know it's needed. And once you know it, everybody became scared of me. That started my dark side. I never believed in anything positive anymore. None…_

_The name's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. But I bet you wouldn't even remember it. Well…what you're about to read is my lonely and stupid life that returned to the bright side in days just because of a dream each night. How? Well, that's for you to find out… Sorede, Ja nee._

DAY 1

"Come on, Sasuke! We lack one more member, you know?"

"No thanks."

Uchiha Sasuke. 16 years old. Born on July 23rd. Living currently at Tokyo. First year in High School. Having the most worthless life on earth, that's me. Sigh. I don't even know why they talk to me like they've known me for a long time. They think that it'll make it better, but it won't. It never will. Here I am, walking towards the school gate. As I heard the bell ring a while ago, I wanted to end the teacher's yapping and talking. I wanted it to disappear…

"_don't!"_

"Huh? What was that?" I said.

Was that my imagination? Did I just hear someone…answer me? You know, it's been weeks like that. Every time I thought of doing or even just think of ending my life, that voice just keeps coming like a bullet.

_"don't do it."_

There it is again. It sounded like a girl. But…I kinda like it. I don't know why, but I feel safe when I hear it. When I hear her voice, it's like, I'm home.

7 p.m. Heh, the usual time I arrive at home.

"Tadaima." I said as I touched their picture frames. "Mom. Dad. It's been a while but…" I putted down my bags and sat beside them. "Can I talk to you?"

After seconds of silence, I know they were listening. "It's just that there's something bugging me these past few weeks." _Wait a minute. Do I really believe those voices?_ "There's a voice that keeps coming inside my head. A girl's voice. She keeps telling me to stop whatever I'm thinking of doing. Am I crazy? Am I sick or anything? … URGH!!"

I putted my hands on my head. Then I stood up and marched to my room. I slammed the door as I went inside and went straight to my bed.

_What's wrong with me?!_ I closed my eyes shut for seconds and then… I didn't notice that I was already sleeping…

INSIDE THE DREAM

"Huh? Where am I?" I said.

There was nothing I could see but water, sand and a forest behind me. It's like I'm in a beach but…no one's here.

"H-hello?" I shouted a little. "Is anybody there?"

When nobody answered, I didn't speak anymore. Actually, started to walk slowly. _This is kinda nice._ I could hear the ocean, I could feel the sand in my feet, I could hear the sea gulls from the sky. _This is so peaceful…_Half an hour has passed and I'm still walking. Is there no end to this island? _Sigh._ My patience running out again until I something or some one, might be, from the trees.

"Is anybody there?" I asked.

I walked towards the forest. I shoved the bushes away then the same sound followed.

"H-hey. If there's some one out there, don't go." I followed the sound while it was going away. "I won't hurt you!"

I continued to follow the sound that I didn't know how to get out of the forest. "Oof!" I bumped into something I didn't see from the shoving and running to the sound. I fell down to the grass and rubbed my bottom. "Ouch. That hurts…"

"Eh?"

_That voice!!_ I heard it again. But it wasn't in my head. I heard it, in my own ears. I looked up and I flinched my eyes for I saw the sun directly. But…I saw it. A shadow of a girl, with short hair and those eyes. I saw her eyes (except for her face) that was so green, like emerald.

"A-are you alright?" she said.

Then I felt her hand touch me. So smooth, so delicate, like it's never touched anything before. She held my wrist slowly and I took it. I heard her flinch for a little and she lifted me. My eyes were still closed. The sun blinded it. When I stood completely, I rubbed my eyes. But after a while, I pretended to rub it so I could still listen to her voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I really didn't see you." _That voice…_"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" _It's hers._ "Umm… Are you…" _No doubt about it._ "Umm, are you really…" _I know it is. _"Are you really that blinded?"

"Huh?" I was surprised she still asked that. "O-of course not! My eyes are itchy, you know?"

"…"

And when I opened my eyes, put my hands down, I saw it. The person behind the voice in my head, _her._ And there, I saw her full figure. _So…beautiful._ Pink hair, emerald eyes, regards the huge forehead, her face. That face I know I wouldn't forget. Perfectly shaped lips, delicate and pale skin. She was wearing a white strapped-dress that ended at her knees. And her feet was the same with mine, barefooted. And in her hands, fingers so small. Then I noticed in her right hand, a bracelet made out of flowers. White flowers that matched her dress and skin. I saw it all.

"You… who are you?" she asked.

"I-I'm, uh, my name?" I said.

"Of course!" she laughed. _Her laugh._ It sounded so soft, so pleasant to my ears.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke." I answered. I didn't know why, but I never felt anything like this in a long time.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san! I'm Sakura." _Sakura…what a nice name._

"It suits you." And for the first time in a long time, I actually smiled.

"Th-thank you." She slightly blushed. "No one has ever spoken to me like that."

"You can just call me Sasuke."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" she smiled at me.

But I was wondering, how come she's here? Isn't she just in my head? Just an imagination? Wait… this is a dream. Of course she would appear, but…

"Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?" she suddenly asked.

"Why…I'm here?"

"Yes. Well, because, it's just that…" her face became sad. And I hated that.

"What is it?"

"No one has ever been in this island…Just me." She closed her eyes.

"Eh?!" my eyes widened. No one? No, it can't be. Then, how can she…

"But when you came here, I couldn't believe it! Some one's finally here to be with me. I'm so happy. Very, very happy." Her smile came back, that made me relieved.

"You mean you've been…alone?"

"Yes. All my life I've been alone here in this island, waiting for someone to arrive and bring happiness to me. Even if it's just a little while, I would appreciate if that some one would make me smile, laugh and feel company." She said.

_She's been alone longer than me…_

Then she invited me to her house. I was even more surprised that she had a house here in this deserted island. But I had no choice, this is a dream after all. I followed her to this house of hers. But while we walking, I observed her. That figure of hers, that hair, that skin, that dress. It's so beautiful…

"Here it is. Welcome to my tree house!"

"Oh, so this is it." I looked at how high the tree was. It's like, it was enough to reach the clouds.

"Come on, it's so embarrassing if you just look at it that way!" she took my hand with both of hers and pulled my to the ladder.

We climbed at it and she told me stories I've never heard of. It was amazing when she told me how she survived in this island alone. I didn't ask her if she felt sad and lonely about being no one with. I knew she would just show a sad face. When we reached the top, and boy was that long, she showed me her small house. She showed me the reason why her house was in a tree like this. It was because of the view. I was admired by it too. I have to admit. You could see the whole island, the ocean, the sky, the forest. It was beautiful. And so was her…

"S-Sakura…"

"Hmm?" she looked at me, with a smile so pretty.

"Are you…real?"

"Eh?"

There, a moment of silence came. She just looked at me with confused eyes and I was a little surprised about that. Wasn't she just a dream? But even so, wouldn't she know that? But I didn't want that too. I would like this to be forever… She was still looking at me. I was still looking at her, waiting for her to answer.

Then, she looked away from me. I didn't know why, but I felt something bad. Did I say something that offended her? I know that she's just a dream, but…

"What…do you mean?" she asked.

"It's just that, I know that this is a dream. And you're…you're just a voice in my head. A voice that became a dream, but I didn't say I don't like it. I just, I just want to know if you, yourself, know that you're just an illusion of the mind, right?"

"…"

"Sakura…"

"Yes."

And there, I heard her answer. And there, I knew that it wasn't true. But it's still… and I know it will always be…

"So, you knew all along." I asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid…of losing the happiness I feel right now. I'm afraid…of losing another friend. I'm afraid, so afraid that I'll feel alone and lonely again when I tell you!" she faced me with desperate eyes and hands on her chest.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't want to…I mean, I actually…umm," I didn't know what to say. I didn't actually know that she would feel _that_ bad. "I'm really… sorry."

"N-no. It's alright. I really know that this is just a dream…But what you don't know is…"

"Huh?"

"…is that I'm-"

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

"Huh?!" my eyes opened by itself, wide.

I was panting. I was lying in my bed wearing my uniform. I didn't know why, but… Wait a minute!!

"SAKURA!!" I shouted her name as I sat up. "No…it, it can't be. No."

I couldn't believe it. The dream, it's gone. I lost it. I lost _her._ I lost the only person that made me…smile. The only person that understood my feelings, I lost her. But…it was a dream, wasn't it. I made a deep sigh. _I guess it didn't last longer as I wanted._ I put my hands in my eyes and looked at the clock. _4 a.m. It's already morning, huh?_ Then I slowly stood up and took a bath. But I still remembered her. Sakura. I still remembered her eyes, those eyes, her skin, her dress, her smooth skin…and that smile. That smile of hers…it made my heart skip a beat whenever I see her smile. Even though I know that she's just a dream and she came from a voice, I still remember her.

Hmm…maybe I might see her again, I wish…

_Sakura…_


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2

As the day began, I went to school as usual, wearing the usual face I do. No body still talked to me so lively. Girls still stared at me with fear combined with admiration. The school went well, at least. Nothing changed…except for my mind. I couldn't take my head in looking at her figure. I couldn't forget about _her._ I became more mysterious because of it. Because of her, I couldn't stop waiting…to hear her voice, for night to come, so I could dream about her again. But besides to her, I couldn't stop thinking about what she was about to say to me before I woke up.

"…_but what you don't know is that I'm-"_

That she's what? What was she going to say about herself? _"…is that I'm-"_ Sigh…

As the bell rang, I stood up from my seat and took my bag. And again, I saw millions of love letters inside my locker. But I didn't read them, again. I just threw them in the trashcan and continued to walk home.

But my path stopped for a while 'cause I went to a shop of jewelries. I went inside and heard a chime ring. As it rang, a lady greeted me "Welcome, sir!" I walked forward and looked at the shining silvers and gold inside the counter glass. I didn't know why I was doing that either.

"What kind of jewelry are you looking for, sir?" she asked.

"N-nothing. I'm just looking." I answered.

"Well, sir. If you're looking for a wedding or engagement ring, this piece is perfect for your girl."

She showed me a beautiful ring, silver, glittery with a flower on top. She told me that it's also possible that I can engrave the girl's name in one of the rings or bracelets. But there was one ring that caught my eyes. It was also silver. It had a simple design but it also had some kind of flower on it. The saleslady saw me looking at it and told me what kind of flower it was. It was a cherry blossom flower. _Sakura…_But of course, I didn't buy anything. I went on and walked to my house.

As I opened the door, I said, "Tadaima." while touching my mom's picture again. I put my bags down and ate dinner that I actually didn't eat yesterday because of frustration. And while eating, I finally realized that all I could think about was _her._ All I could see was _her._ All I could do was about _her._ Could I possibly be…n-no! It can't be. It never exists in the first place, doesn't it? That… "Love at First Sight"? It's impossible. But…

After eating, I washed my plates. I took a bath and wore my nightclothes. As I sat down the bed, I still remember about yesterday. Just because of my frustration, I was led to this miracle-kind dream. _Miracle, huh?_ As if I could consider that a miracle. But maybe I could, 'cause I know it would just happen once in my life. Only once in a lifetime, _my_ lifetime. After a while of thinking, I lied down on my bed, feet still on the floor. I didn't know why I keep on thinking about her. I just met her in a dream but…why? Why…

DARKNESS…

"Huh?" as I opened my eyes, I thought my roof vanished because of the sunlight I could see. "Wh-where am I?" _Wait a second? Didn't I just…No, it can't be!_ I quickly sat up observed the place I was sitting at. And it was… the same place of my dream last night. "I-impossible." My eyes were wide as I saw the same ocean, the same sand, and the same beach. _But how? How could this be?_

"No…is it?"

"Huh?" that voice. I heard it again. The voice that makes my heart stop just for me to listen. _Her_ voice. Sakura's voice.

"S-S-S-S-…SASUKE-KUN!!" she shouted with gladness as she ran to me and hugged me tight. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!! I'm so happy!! You've returned… sniff…" she was crying. Tears of joy, I presume.

She couldn't believe it, neither could I. But I was happy. I was glad. I…I actually came back to this dream. I couldn't speak at all. I wanted to feel her hug, so I hugged her back. I hugged her so tight like there was no tomorrow. After that, we pulled away and I looked at her. I could still see tears left in her eyes. I wiped the tears with my finger and it made Sakura blush but she still smiled looking at me.

"I'm so happy you're here, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while she took my hand on her face. "I thought you'd never come back. You, you suddenly vanished yesterday. And I…I thought you were-"

"Shhh… Don't, Sakura. It's enough." I covered her lips with one of my fingers. "It's okay. I'm already here." I smiled again, for the second time.

"Eheh, yeah. I'm sorry. I'm a little emotional…" she said.

Then, we stood up the same way we did yesterday. _Then I felt her hand touch me. So smooth, so delicate, like it's never touched anything before. She held my wrist slowly and I took it. I heard her flinch for a little and she lifted me._

"Sakura," I asked as we stood up.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go back to your house?"

"Of course we can." She smiled the prettiest smile I wanted to see.

Then, she took my wrists and pulled me to the direction of her house. While the sun was shining, I could see everything from behind her. Her pink cherry blossom hair; when she looks at me, I could see those emerald eyes; her pale, smooth and delicate skin that's holding my wrists then to my hands; everything…

"Here we are…again." She laughed when she recalled what happened yesterday. It's like, it _was_ yesterday. I walked beside her and looked at the same view yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, I actually wanted to ask her about one thing.

"Sakura, umm"

"Yes?" she looked at me.

"I wanted to ask you, umm, what…were you going to say yesterday when I vanished."

Again, she wore the same reaction she had when I asked her yesterday if she was real. But she responded quickly…

"I guess, I could just say that, you'll know when the time comes…is that okay?" she smiled again.

I nodded.

"As for now, I want to enjoy this view…with you, Sasuke-kun." She said as she sat down.

There was something that changed her appearance, so looked for it. Her hair? No. Her dress? Not either. Her…body? N-no, definitely not. _Idiot._ That's it, found it. The flower. I could see a white flower on her hair, similar to her bracelet, only bigger.

"It suits you well, Sakura." I suddenly said.

"Eh? What is?" She asked with a slight blush.

"That flower…it suits your hair." I kneeled down and touched the flower on her hair.

"Th-thanks." She put her hand on her face, blushing. "Nee, Sasuke-kun… What does your place looks like?"

"My place?" then she nodded. "Well, it's kinda boring if you look at it."

"Why?"

"Nothing would be happy without _them._" I said with an upset face. But I calmed down when I felt Sakura's hand touch mine.

"Them, who?" she asked.

"My parents." I answered.

Her eyes widened with shock when she heard my answer.

"What…what do you mean?" that was all she could ask.

"They…died when I was little. Suicide, actually." I actually felt insecure talking about things like this. "I didn't know who or what actually happened to them because my brother pushed my inside a cabinet to protect me." Sakura could see my face, frustrated and upset.

She could feel the clench of my fist while I talked about the death of my parents. She had worried eyes and stared at me. Sometimes, she looked away when I said something that I didn't know what. And for the first time, I told someone what exactly happened to my life before, during and after the incident. I wasn't crying, although I could see that she was. But she tried to stop the tears fall.

After the story, a moment of silence came. We didn't notice that it was already sunset and it was getting darker. I was wondering if when I would wake up and I was also wondering if what would she say next. Involuntarily, I touched her face with my hand. It made her twitch and blush at the same time.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

"I'm sorry for that story. I really envy you Sakura. No loneliness, no pain, you're here. Even though you're alone, you didn't experience any loved ones being lost or killed in front of you."

"No, you shouldn't." she said as she closed her eyes. "You shouldn't say that. You wouldn't want to be like me, please."

"Why?"

"I-it's nothing! Eheh. I-it's getting late, isn't it? A-aren't you going to wake up soon?"

_Me, wake up? Oh, that's right. She knows about that._ "Well, I don't know either. What woke me up yesterday was the alarm clock in my room. I bet it's still isn't morning yet."

"I see…"

After that, silence came again. We couldn't talk about anything here. But I liked it. Nothing to talk about, just looking at her is enough. She was looking at the ocean again. I was looking at her the same time. I was admiring her smile. I wish this would never end. _I wish…_

"I wish I wouldn't wake up anymore."

"NO!!" she suddenly shouted at me when she heard what I said.

"S-Sakura, what's wrong?" I suddenly became a little nervous.

"I-I mean, I'm sorry. I got a little emotional again." She put her hand on her forehead like she was having a headache.

"No, it's alright. I said something that made you worry. Sorry." I said.

Then I hugged her again tightly. "S-Sasuke-kun?" she was blushing, with a questioning face. "Wh-what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"No…" I closed my eyes, still hugging her. "I just…want to hug you."

She didn't say anything and neither did I. A few seconds came, she slowly put her hands on my back and hugged me too. I didn't react, but she said something that I didn't quite hear.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"What was that, Sakura?" I wanted to hear it, I didn't want to miss anything she says, even her voice. "Say it again, please?"

"Sasuke-kun…

.

.

.

…I like you."

That made me react, but I didn't pull away. We remained hugging but she was sobbing, I didn't know why. _She…likes me._ Did I hear that right? _"Sasuke-kun…I like you."_

"Why?"

"Eh?"

Why the hell did I ask that?! She just told me that she likes me and still I'm questioning her just like a-

"Because I…" she pulled away and I saw her close her eyes. "I've never been with someone like you." she opened her eyes and looked at me. "You're sweet. You're kind. And, you make me smile like I'd never had."

I never heard any reasons like that in my whole life. All this time, fan girls just keep sending me letters and saying the same reasons. But Sakura… in just two days (nights, I mean), she told me what she felt just because of simple reasons. _"You're sweet. You're kind. And, you make me smile like I'd never had."_

"Sakura…"

She was blushing, she was looking down but she was still smiling. I wanted to see her face. I wanted to touch it. But even though I still don't know why, I wanted to say something to her. I just couldn't find the right words. And I couldn't say it. Why?

"Sasuke-kun, I…" she looked up to me and leaned closer.

I didn't move. I didn't say anything. I just waited…waited for something to happen. Then suddenly-

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

"Huh?!" my eyes opened as I heard the clock ring. _Not again._

I sat up and clenched my hand. But I calmed down after 3 seconds. _Did, did she really say that? "Sasuke-kun…I like you."_

Then, I smiled with no reason. I was still sitting at my bed and I looked at the clock. I stood up then took a bath. I ate breakfast. I dressed up on my uniform. When I stepped outside, I looked at the bright sun. It reminded me with those two dreams I had.

So many has happened between those two dreams. I met a strange girl that's not even real. Then she confessed to me last night. Then she leaned closer to me and…

I realized what she was about to do. She was about to…kiss me. _A kiss, huh?_ Maybe, tonight we'll meet again. But until then, I wanted to know what _I_ felt for her myself. But then again, maybe I do. Maybe I really, really…have… _Nah! Impossible. It's just been two nights. How can two persons feel that way in just a couple of days? _Heh, silly me…I really am crazy.

Then…I smiled as I walked towards my school. Feeling brilliant of myself…

"_I like you…Sasuke-kun."_


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 3

As I went to school, people became more of scared of me. Why, you ask? Well, when I went here to school, I wasn't wearing a frown. I was actually smirking. _Wait a minute, smirking? I thought I was smiling!_ Well, I thought about that. The truth is, I don't want anybody to see my smile, 'cause I only want one person to see it. _Her._ Yeah, her again. Sakura. There's no body else that can see this but her and only her. But because of my stupidity, I still don't know why I do. But it doesn't matter. All I care is her in my head, in my dreams and in my… Wait, is this really love? Heck, I don't even know what love is!

Sigh…well, again, I waited for the bell to ring. But something disturbed me when I stood up.

"Oof!"

"Hey, Sasuke! What took you so long?!" Oh, it's Kiba. A classmate that looks like a mutt. He suddenly putted his arm around me that almost made me choke. In front of me, with him obviously was the dope of this school. Naruto. The two of them were my closest (but not best) friends before "the incident".

"Yeah, Sasuke!! What took you to not make that frown upside down?" Naruto said.

"Just shut up." I muttered.

"Oh, come on. It's a girl, isn't it?!" Kiba said.

Well, what he said made me stop a little. But it's true isn't it? Sakura made me do this smirking and all. Just because of her, I learned to smile again. Just because of dreaming her made me this…happy again.

"No." I lied.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wanna walk with us today?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we hanged out." Kiba added.

"No." then I stood up and walked with my bags. Then heard them say something like, "I think he's lying." And that voice came from Naruto.

Sigh. Just when I changed a little, they started bugging me. _I changed? Maybe…_ I thought. As I walked in the same road, I passed the jewelry store I came yesterday. When I did, I stopped walking. I looked at the store. Then suddenly, I turned around and walked towards it until-

"_it's gonna be late."_

"Huh?" I heard it again. That…voice. The last time I heard that was the other day when I started dreaming about _her_. But…I didn't think of-… _Oh, so that's why… she's waiting for me._

"Sorry, Sakura. But I really want to see it." I told myself as I walked towards the shop.

Then, the chime rang again when I opened the door.

"Good afternoon, sir" the saleslady greeted me. "Oh, it's you again. You're the boy from yesterday."

Wow, she got a good memory, considering the number of people coming here.

"Are you here to buy something now?" she asked.

"N-no, not yet." _Not yet? What does that mean?_ "I just wanted to ask something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Umm, is _that_ ring still here?" I was talking about the ring that caught my eyes yesterday.

"Oh, this?" she handed an opened small box and inside, was the ring I was talking about.

"Ye-yeah." I said.

"Will you buy it?"

"I don't have the money to buy it. Besides, I'm not sure if _she_ will like it."

"Oh, don't consider that, sir. I'm sure she'll love it. Cherry blossoms are the trademark of Japan! And besides, what girl would hate a ring like this?" she said.

Then I smirked. After a little talking with her, I went outside and waved goodbye. What I didn't know was, two idiots were following me. _Those_ idiots… Naruto and Kiba. But I didn't mind. I didn't turn around 'cause if I did, I might end up fighting them. Besides, they changed their course at the second street from the jewelry shop.

_And finally…peace._ I thought as I went inside my house. "I'm home, mom." I said with a smile. I putted my bags down and went straight to the kitchen. I ate dinner. I went upstairs and took a bath. After that, I put my nightclothes on and sat on my bed. I looked at the floor and thought of things clearly.

_Will I see her again? But, is that even possible? It's like, I'm alive inside a dream when I'm supposed to be sleeping and unconscious. Science can never explain this._ I knew._ But how?_

"Sakura… are you the one doing this?" I whispered to myself.

I lied down on my bed and covered my head with a pillow. I curled up like a ball and closed my eyes shut.

Sakura…

DARKNESS (again)…

"huh?" _Am I…here again? But it's night. _

I sat up slowly and looked at the place. _I _am_ here again._ But it was cold. I never felt this cold before. It wasn't snowing. But it felt nice. It's only natural for night to have a temperature like this, right? But I couldn't see her. I was waiting for her to come here and hug me again like yesterday. But she didn't, 'cause she wasn't here.

I slowly stood up and shoved away the sand from my pants. I turned my head around and around just to be sure. But she really wasn't there. She really wasn't coming… So I've decided. I wanted to go to where she is. And I know it's her home. The tree house, and that's where I'm going.

Besides, I know where it is. She showed me tracks yesterday that would make me come to her house without getting lost. There were 5 tracks from where she found me.

"Here it is." I saw one of them.

Then the second, then the third and then the rest of them. I followed each one of them just like what she showed me. And from the fifth, I saw the huge tree house with little lights on top of it. _She's there._ So I climbed the tree with the ladder. It took a while but I got used to climbing a large tree like this.

After climbing, I was surprised that I wasn't panting from all those climbing and stuff. Then I looked at the direction from where she dragged me to sit and see the view of the ocean. It was dark. But there was a candle light from the middle of the room. As I slowly walked inside, I saw a lying figure on the soft cushion-like leaves. My eyes widened a little as I saw _her_. She was… beautiful.

Sakura…

She was asleep. She was cuddling a white pillow beside her and murmuring something. For the first time, I saw her with eyes closed and resting peacefully. She was like an angel that needed a rest from flying all around the island. I watched her shoulders move up and down as she breathed softly. After standing with amazement, I walked forward her carefully (afraid I might wake her up and mess my view).

I slowly kneeled to be close to her. I moved closer to her head and sat carefully beside her. Then, I touched her hair and smiled. _I never thought I would see you sleeping like this._ I thought. Then she moved a little which alarmed me. I stopped touching her but I calmed down when she didn't wake up. _Phew…_ Then I continued to touch her face. Her eyes, her ears, her nose…then to her lips. I looked at it for a minute until-

"Mmm…" she mumbled.

It made me cautious but it changed as she began to wrap her arms around me. My eyes were very open but not as wide. And it made me happy when I heard her say,

"…Sasuke…kun…"

Sakura…

I hugged her back with both my arms. The coldness was nothing when she was there, with me. I wanted to warm her with my own. I cuddled her like she was my favorite toy. I whispered "sleep tight" to her like she was only mine. Mine…

After that, I slowly moved away so that I could look at her. She was more beautiful when she was sleeping. But it could've been better if she slept with a sincere and warm smile. And then, I kissed her forehead and stayed at that position for a few minutes. I could feel her hug me tighter. I could hear her say my name several times. _She was dreaming of me…_

This night with her, it felt so…wonderful. I wish this could continue until I wake up. It's like I'm in heaven…

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh? S-Sakura? You're awake."

I really didn't feel her wake up even though her face is already on my chest. But when I looked at her when she called me, I could see her blushing very much. I suddenly smiled when I saw her face again, eyes open now.

"Th-this is v-very…e-embarrass-sing, Sasuke-kun." she whispered, still blushing.

"What's to be embarrassed about?" I said as I hugged her again.

She didn't speak after that, but I could still feel her blushing. Her arms were still wrapped around me. And mine, well, the other arm was wrapped to her but the other wasn't. It was on her hair. I was caressing her hair with my hand.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" still blushing.

"Hmm?"

"C-could we, umm, stand up now?"

"Why?" I heard my voice was strange. It was somehow…lazy.

"I-I have to eat too, you know."

"Don't worry, this won't be long." I hugged her tighter.

I heard her twitch but it didn't convince me. I still wanted to hug her. I didn't care if it was morning. I just wanted to stay like this. Then, I felt her calm down and hugged me back. After that, I started kissing her hair…

"Sasuke-kun…" she said.

"Please, Sakura…" I still didn't want to stand.

"No. It's not that."

"What is it, then?"

"Look at me." and so I did.

I looked at her blushing and perfect face with my two eyes. She looked at me too, wearing the smile I wanted to see. Then she held my face with one of her hands. "Sakura, I-"

"Close you eyes, Sasuke-kun."

I didn't ask why. I closed them obediently. I knew what she would do next. I felt her move towards my face and then…

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. I didn't expect that. It wasn't the one I was expecting.

A soft kiss was placed on my cheek as she put her lips on it. It was warm. I know it wasn't what I expected, but I didn't mind… As she pulled away, I looked at her with a question inside but I didn't ask. I saw her blushing again but she was smiling with delight.

"Sakura…" it was all I could say.

"Sorry I didn't do that earlier… I was about to do that when you vanished yesterday." she said. "I really wanted to do that but… I didn't have the courage to do it. Sorry."

"No, it's okay." I said.

We stared at each other for a moment, and then I kissed her on her forehead again. Her eyes widened and then she blushed again.

"Thank you…"

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she smiled. "Your welcome."

"…"

"I'll just have to wait…"

"Wait for what?"

"Nothing will be cut off now 'cause I told you everything. I'll just have to wait for you to wake up."

"Are you saying you don't like me here?" I teased her.

"O-of course not!" she defended.

"Ahahahah…" I laughed.

She had as upset face and looked away. _Sigh, Sakura._

"But, Sasuke-kun…"

"Heheh, yeah?"

"I meant what I said, okay?"

She began to be serious, then she looked directly at me. I was still smiling. She was waiting for me to answer.

"Of course."

Then she smiled…

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

My eyes opened slowly as I saw myself lying in my bed, hugging the pillow like the way I did to Sakura. I sat up and shoved the blanket away.

I guess…you're right, Sakura. It didn't cut off anymore…

"_I meant what I said, okay?"_

_I know, you do._


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 4

"Ohayou!" "Ohayou-gozaimasu!" "Mornin'" "Good morning!" "Ohayou~!" I could hear people greet each other as the morning came. As I walked to the hallway, I could hear the voices of the two idiots. "Hey, Sasuke!!" "Oy, Sasuke. Wait up!!"

"What is it, you dopes?!" I turned around.

"We just wanted to go to classes with you!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, so wait up!!" Naruto added.

"Whatever." I continued walking.

When we were walking, Naruto and Kiba didn't quit talking. I got irritated of them so, when we got to the door, I changed direction and ran outside.

"HEY, SASUKE!!!" Naruto shouted.

But I didn't look back. But I didn't know where I was going too. I just kept running away from the school and the result, I cut classes again.

After a while, I stopped on a grass field where I could view the ocean well. I could see the sky so blue. I could hear birds chirp from a tree behind me. It's like…I'm in _that_ beach. Except, this ain't sand but grass. _Heh, it would be better if we'd meet here._ The wind was rushing hard. It made the grass field look like an ocean. When I looked at the ocean, it was bright. It reflected the sun and it was beautiful. _How I wish you could see this, Sakura._ I slowly moved backward and waited to bump the tree. And then, "Oof!" I didn't mind how it hurts but I paused then slid down the trunk. I leaned on it and closed my eyes. I was wondering if the leaves would suddenly cover me up. One by one, tiny leaves touched me but fell afterwards. They were so many that I couldn't count how many touched me.

After a while, I opened my eyes and then in my surprise, what fell to me weren't leaves but cherry blossoms. _Sakura…_ It made me smile of amazement. I raised my hand and a cherry blossom fell on my palm. _They're the same._ I thought. The texture of the flower and her skin…they're the same. The color of hair, it's the same. And what they look like… they're the same. _Sakura…_ I actually miss her. I wanted to see her, right now.

Sunset was about to come. I could see the color of the blue sky change into orange. It affected the color of the ocean as I eyed it. My eyes were getting drowsy I wanted to sleep.

"_Open your eyes…"_ I heard her voice again.

_Why?_

"_Please, Sasuke-kun…"_

_Why should I open them?_

"_Please, open your eyes…"_

She was already begging, but I didn't want to anymore. I just wanted to listen to her voice.

"Sasuke-kun, open them…"

_I'm sorry. _I wasn't obeying anymore.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_ her voice was fading now.

"Huh?" _D-did I just see…_

My eyes were wide open. I thought I saw something. And I thought if I was hallucinating again. _Did I just see…_I felt it but it's impossible. She's just a dream, but…

I saw her… As I opened my eyes, looking directly at my eyes, with those begging and teary eyes. Her hand was on my face, but I didn't see the bracelet I know she was supposed to be wearing. There was a plastic tube like a dextrose on her wrist. Her clothing was still white but it wasn't the strapped dress I knew. It was some kind of short-sleeved t-shirt like dress. It's like…she's in a hospital. And when I looked at her eyes, a tear fell and she whispered something but no sound came out of it.

My eyes were still wide from that vision. _Was that really her?_ I couldn't imagine her like that. She looked so sick. There were…bandages on her arms and legs. A large one on her _beautiful_ face. I putted my hand on my forehead. I just couldn't believe it. And then, I felt my heart skip a beat when I remembered her voice again.

"Sasuke-kun…"

I quickly stood up and took my bag. I ran back to my home, this time, I know why. I didn't want her to fade like that. I was worried she might someday. I didn't want that. I didn't. She was the only one I had. The only one who knew the real me, the only who could see my only smile, the only one…_No, Sakura!_

As I slammed the door open, I was panting. Panting so hard, I was praying inside. I was praying, that when I sleep tonight, I would see her well. No bandages, no plastic tubes, no tears of sadness, none!!

Calm down, Sasuke…"Huh?" I thought I just heard my…Calm down, honey…"MOM!!!"She's fine. You'll know it when you sleep…

"Mom…" I started to cry. "sniff…Mom…" I knew it was her. I knew her than anybody else. I loved her so much that I know her very much. And now when I heard her voice, I cried so much.

Thank you, mom…

She knew it all along that Sakura was important to me. And because of what she said, I calmed down. I wiped the tears that came out of my eyes. And sighed heavily. _Sorry…I guess her emotional attitude's getting in me._ Then I stood up and cleared my throat. I continued to the kitchen. I did what I had to do. But before I took a bath, I went outside. I walked to a certain direction that I always go. _A Girl's Best Friend (jewelry store)._ I looked at the name of the store, which was bright. _It still open, huh?_ I went inside and heard the same chime.

"Good evening, sir. Oh, you again!" the saleslady said. "Are you gonna buy this time?"

"…" I was still in deep thought. But then, I knew I've decided. If I can, I will.

"Well?" she was wearing a teasing-kind of smile.

I smirked and walked towards the counter._ They're watching me again, aren't they?_

After a few minutes, I came out of the store as the saleslady said "Thanks again, deary!" while she waved goodbye to me. I was irritated about the whispers of _those two_ behind me. I glanced at the corner of my eyes and saw them sneak away. _Hn…_

I continued to walk to my house. With my hands on my pocket, I went inside and said thanks again to my mom. _I wish what you said was true, mom._ I putted a box on my side table and took a bath. As I felt relaxed, I went and sat at my bed… I looked at the blue box on the table. _Did I do the right thing?_ Well, as usual, I lied down and closed my eyes.

I wish what my mom said was true…Sakura…

DARKNESS…

"Mmm… too bright"

"O-ha-you~"

As I opened my eyes in the brightness, there she was on top of me, upside down. "Sakura…" I could see her smile even behind the sun. "I'm glad… you're safe."

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"O-oh, it's nothing. I just said that…" I smiled. "I'm glad you're safe and sound."

She didn't say anything. She just blinked her eyes and smiled with a little blush. She pulled away and helped my stand up.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," she said as we walked across the beach "you're getting weirder by the day."

"Heheh. I know that, don't worry." then I held her hand with my own. It made her look at me and it made me see that she was blushing hard. "But I like the way I get weirder."

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

I enjoyed the walk we were having. With our hands holding, she never stopped blushing, though I myself never stopped looking at her. She was looking at the sand. We were both barefooted but I was used to it already. Sometimes, I look at the shells that we encounter on our "date-like" stroll. And then a few seconds…

"Aah!"

"Sakura, woah!!"

Sakura tripped on something and because I was holding her tight, I fell with her. And what was surprising was that,

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa…" I could hear her clearly but I didn't know why she couldn't speak straight and…why do I feel something heavy on top of me?

"S-Sakur- ouch! Wh-what's wro-"

And there I saw what the problem was. Sakura was on all fours on top of me and I was lying flat on the sand holding her arms tight. Our faces were inches away and I could just feel the warmth of her breathe. And to be honest, our lips were centimeters away. And for the first time, I blushed as hard as Sakura, but Sakura was as red as an apple.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sa-Sa-Sa…" she stopped as she knew that the moment when one of us spoke, and she did, our lips would touch. And it made her blush even more.

Quickly, she stood up and turned her back to me. I just lied there in the sand. I couldn't believe what happened. _W-we were that…close!_ My eyes were wide open and I was red. Sakura sat up so straight with her eyes wide as I'd never seen. After a moment of silence, I sat up and Sakura stood up, still not looking at me.

"S-Sorry…" I said.

"N-no, Sasuke-kun. I-it's my fault. I…I wasn't looking at where I was walking. I'm sorry." she said.

"S-Sakura, I-"

"NO!!!" she shouted.

"Eh?" I was surprised so I looked at her. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I-it's not you fault, Sasuke-kun!! It's just because I'm clumsy and careless and I…I didn't…sniff…"

"S-Sakura, hey, I-I'm not saying anything…" I stood up and walked towards her. "I'm fine. It's alright. Don't worry about it…"

"I-it's just that *hic* I didn't mean to *****sniff* bring you into this…" she was crying, and I didn't know why. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Sakura. It's alright." I kept repeating to her that I'm fine, she's fine, everything's fine. I kept rubbing her arm so that she would calm down. Then I decided, that maybe _that_ would make her calm down and stop. I slowly wrapped my arms around her even though her back is pressed on my chest.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Calm down, Sakura. It's alright."

She blushed again but not as hard as before. She didn't move away, and it did make her calm down. As I completely hugged her, she putted her hands on my arms and continued to sob on me.

"It's alright, Sakura. I promise you…" I whispered to her.

I hugged her tighter just for her to stop…but I thought it would be best if I wouldn't. I wanted her let it all out. I don't want her to hold back and keep it away from me. I don't want her to go away…

After all the crying, she turned her face to me and I wiped her tears with my hand.

"You don't have to say that, Sakura." I said while wiping her tears. "You don't have to carry the burden all by yourself. Remember, I'm here for you." I held her face with both my hands and looked directly at her eyes. "Sakura…"

She looked at me, still teary-eyed. She wasn't smiling, and I didn't want that. I felt so worried inside whenever I se her not smiling, whenever I see her sad, whenever I see her feel pain. Anything that doesn't make her smile, I didn't want to see it. And because of it, something made me lean closer to her…

As I slowly leaned to her, I closed my eyes and so did she. When I was already a centimeter away, she said something I know I would remember.

"Sasuke-kun…"

And so, for the first time, I kissed her with my own will. And because of that, I knew what I felt for her. The warmth of her lips on mine, time stopped as I thought of it…

"I love you, Sasuke-kun…"Sakura…

And when we pulled away slowly…

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

"Sakura…" I opened my eyes slowly as I heard the alarm. I could see the rays of the sun pass thru the blinds.

"I…did it." I said to myself. "I really did it. I…kissed her." I touched her my lips. I really couldn't believe it. For the first time, I confessed to a girl, technically. And now I know what I feel for her… For a long time that I thought of it, I really didn't believe it at first. But now, I know it really is.

"_I like you too…Sakura."_


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 5

It's been half a day since I woke up. And in those 12 hours, I never stopped thinking of what happened before I woke up.

"_I love you…Sasuke-kun."_

I kept touching my lips with one finger. I never forgot that part of my dream.

_And so, for the first time, I kissed her with my own will. And because of that, I knew what I felt for her. The warmth of her lips on mine, time stopped as I thought of it…_

But I would say that, I never regretted what I did. Because when I woke up this morning, I knew what I felt for her. I…liked her. I liked Sakura, even from the beginning. Those thoughts, those questions, it's all just because I liked Sakura when I met her. _Maybe that "Love at First Sight" isn't bad. And it ain't a lie, either…_

When the school bell rang, Kiba and Naruto walked with me outside. I didn't bring up what happened last night, when I saw them sneaking behind my back. But it's a good thing they didn't see me inside doing _that._

Well, all I want to happen right now is to sleep and go to that dream-fantasy world where I met her. I want to see her right now…

Now that I'm here, I ate. I took a bath. I dressed my pajamas and lied down to my bed. But I sat up quickly 'cause I wanted to see the box again. I wondered when would I give it to her. _When?_

Then I lied down again and slowly gave into the dream…I was so desperate in seeing her again…

Sakura…

DARKNESS…

I really got used to opening my eyes in the brightness. I also got used to lying down to this sand…

I sat up, I looked around if maybe she's here again. But no, she wasn't, _again._ So I stood up and started to walk around the island like the first day I went here.

_Hey, that reminds me. It's been five days since I came here…Heh, it's like this is already my hobby._ I thought.

I continued to walk…and walk…and walk. And still, no sign of her. I was in the middle already when I saw a standing figure with a white dress and pink hair._ It's her…_

"Sakura…" I said.

Why would I call her when she's still far? Am I really that desperate? Heck, I'd rather wait. But of course, she didn't hear me. So I walked faster towards her and when I was close enough to reach her,

"Hey, Sakura."

"Ah!" she flinched and turned her head to me slowly. "S-Sasuke-kun. You're early today."

I could see her still blushing. I bet she didn't forget what happened yesterday. I smiled and she observed this.

"Wh-what so funny?!" she looked away, still blushing hard.

"It's nothing…" it was kinda cute. Maybe she really couldn't believe it either. "Heh, come on. Let's go." I took her hand and she blushed harder.

"Wh-where are we g-going?" I pulled her into a familiar direction.

"To your house, of course. Where else should we go?" I looked at her with a teasing smile.

"Mmm…" she mumbled and looked away. I dragged her to her tree house.

As we climbed up, me first, I could see Sakura in the corner of my eyes still blushing. And she never looks at me. Sometimes, I laughed silently because of it.

When we arrived at the top, she still took my "helping" hand, if you know what I mean. I invited her to sit on the same spot we always sit. She didn't hesitate but she still doesn't look at me.

So, there we were. Sitting like before, except she wasn't smiling. She was wearing an embarrassed face. I kept looking at her. Sometimes, she made small glances on me but quickly looked away. Many minutes passed, no words came out of our lips. We were both looking at the ocean but her red face didn't recover. I never saw it without any hue of pink or become pale again. Maybe the incident yesterday was a little fast for her. But I didn't mind, not at all. But I couldn't take the silence anymore so I decided to talk.

"Sakura, I-"

"Sasuke-kun?" she cut me off. "Umm, I, ah…how should I say it?"

"Sakura…"

"I-it's about…yesterday."

_Finally… she talked._

"I-it's just that, I, umm, well you see, ah, umm… I just, 'cause I, umm" she couldn't say it straight but I understood that she really _is_ embarrassed about it.

"Sakura, say it." I whispered to her.

"I really…"

_Really…?_

"I really…liked it." She said with a blush.

I was…surprised. She liked it? "You mean, you like the…"

"I appreciated it. Wh-when you k-kissed me, I felt it then." she finally smiled but still blushing.

Then I smiled…

"Sakura." I took her hand with both mine. "I really want to tell you this, but… same with you. I couldn't find the courage."

She looked at our hands, holding. But she was still blushing…

"Sakura," she looked at me. "I love you too." There, I finally said it.

I noticed she blushed a little but I still liked it. She confessed to me, and now I confessed to her. Everything's better now.

"Sasuke-kun." and she finally smiled.

Then she hugged me quickly, but she wasn't emotional, I think. But I bet she was just too happy to hear me say those words. But to be honest, all I thought to say was just _"I like you too, Sakura."_ But what came out sounded better than the first one. And now, I finally found my new family, her. She everything to me, I know. I truly wished I could take her with me when I wake up. I wanted to live with her. If it's impossible, I'd rather stay with her here than wake up without her in my sight. I couldn't stand a moment she's not there in front of me or at least beside me. I didn't want that…

"I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun." she said.

"Me too, Sakura. Me too."

I hugged her back so tight that I didn't want to let her go…

"Me too, Sakura…" I whispered.

This was how I found happiness. Now that I'm happy, maybe it's already enough for me to smile even when I'm awake. I want to show the world that I'm back and it's all because of her that I recovered. I'm not sad, I'm not lonely. And I know I'll never be alone anymore.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"If you like me, then…what d-does that make us?" she asked.

"I don't care what happens to us. All I know is, if I have you, everything's all right. Nothing's wrong."

"Sasuke-kun…thank you."

I hugged her tighter like there was never, _ever_, a tomorrow. I wanted everything to be true. I didn't want this to be a dream anymore. I don't want to see her sad. I don't want to see her like _that_ anymore. I don't want to speak anymore.

After a few minutes, we pulled away but we were still holding each other. I looked at her sweet and innocent eyes as she touched her palm on my face. Although she was still blushing, I was also smiling.

"Sakura," I leaned closer but stopped when we were very close. "can I …kiss you?"

She closed her eyes and replied "You don't have to ask." in a whisper.

I closed my eyes too and kissed her deeply. Again, I felt warmth in her lips. I licked her tongue inside and she moaned. I didn't want to stop but I didn't want to hurt her too. So I pulled away slowly and looked at her face again. Her eyes were still closed. Her face was very red.

"Sakura, open your eyes."

And she did.

"I won't hurt you, okay?" I said. "Just tell me if you don't want to, it's okay for me."

She nodded. She was speechless, I knew. Then I leaned on top her and kissed her forehead. And in a long time, I made my first and most sincere promise.

"I promise you, Sakura. I won't hurt you in any ways. I will never, ever hurt you so just tell me or say anything to me if I have to stop."

She nodded again.

"I don't want our relationship to be nothing. I don't want to lose you either. So don't hesitate to tell my anything." I continued.

She didn't speak. But I know she's happy so I hugged her again. I rested my chin on her head and her face was on my chest. Also, I was very happy. Now that I know I'm not alone, I won't stop dreaming of her.

_I'll never stop thinking of you, Sakura._

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." There was a change of her voice. It was a little… sad.

Then I looked at her again and kissed her again. I enjoyed this. I liked the way I kissed her. I liked the way I hugged her. 'Cause I know she's mine…

I love you, Sakura…

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

"Sakura…" I opened my eyes into reality.

_I finally said it. Sakura likes me. No, she loves me. And now, I told her what I felt. Everything's fine now._

Then I sat up and looked at the blue box, still untouched and not moved.

_Hey, mom. I bet you're happy about me now._ I smiled._ Now, that I'm smiling right now. I'm not alone anymore…Thanks for listening._

After that, I took a bath. I put on my uniform and ate breakfast. I did everything but differently. I always felt Sakura was everywhere I went. And I always smiled.

I bet Kiba and Naruto would tease me again. But what the heck, I'm already smiling. What's bad about it? I'd rather smile than show everybody that nothing comes new to me…But it'll be better if I can show everybody the person of all this.

Sakura…See you tonight…

And so I went outside and went straight to school with a new and bright day. I smiled as I walked 'cause I _really_ know that she's here…

"_I love you…"_


	6. Chapter 6

DAY 6

As the sun rose from the mountains 'til I arrived in school, I felt new of myself 'cause of the dream last night.

"_Sakura…I love you too."_

Even if I know some of my classmates think of me, I don't care. But heck, what's wrong with me smiling anyway? On the other hand, as school started, all I could ever think about was her. I guess, I forgot that traumatic sight of her in pain…

_Hmm, now what'll happen tonight?_ I thought.

But, I've already made a decision. I'll give it to her now. The blue box, I'm sure she'll love it. Then, the bell rang as usual. I wasn't really in hurry to see, I'm just…excited. _Wait, that does make her my…girlfriend?_ Heh, I don't care. I already said yesterday. I don't care what I call her. All I care about is us, being true to our feelings. We love each other and that's what matters the most.

"Tadaima."

As I arrived at home, I looked at the pictures of mom and dad.

"Thanks again, mom."

Then I walked to the kitchen, ate dinner and went upstairs. I didn't go to the bathroom yet. I looked at the blue box again. I opened it and there, I saw the most precious thing that suited Sakura. I wished that I could buy her a necklace but…this is much better. After that, I closed the box and stood and went straight to the bathroom. After cleaning myself, I sat at the side of my bed and took the small box but I didn't open it. Instead, I putted it inside the pocket of my pajama. Then I putted the towel on my hair aside then lied down. I closed my eyes slowly and then…

DARKNESS…

"Hmm…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes and see the brightness of the sun.

Well, actually it wasn't that bright. But I waited; I didn't sit up quickly. I knew she might come here first. But again, she didn't. So I sat up and looked to be sure. Still, no Sakura. I stood up and walked straight. While walking, I placed my hand on my pocket.

"Huh!?" _No way. It's…here._

The box I putted on my pocket a while ago…it's here. H-how'd that happen?

"…"

_Hmph, amazing._

After being amazed, I heard a slight sound of thunder from the sky. _No wonder it's getting darker and darker._ I thought. But the strange thing was, when I heard the thunder, I heard (which I think might be my hallucinations again) a scream from afar.

I continued to walk on the island and I saw her then. The figure I loved and adored. The pink hair I'd see second to her eyes. The white and pure dress she wears with matching flowers on her wrist. _Sakura…_ She turned her head on my direction and when she saw me, she smiled. She lifted her left hand and waved at me. I waved back and hasten my walk.

When I arrived at her side, she was still smiling. And of course, I returned her _beautiful_ smile.

"Hey."

"Hi…Sasuke-kun."

My hand moved towards hers and took it. She blushed slightly, but she knows already where we are in this relationship of ours.

We watched the ocean peacefully and I forgot about the thunderstorm coming. I looked at her face for a second and thought, _Doesn't she know about the thunderstorm or she just calm about it?_ But I didn't mind asking. All this silence is alright for me. As long as we're together…

Then another thunder sound and this time, it's loud.

"KYAAA!!" Sakura shouted.

"S-Sakura…what's wrong?"

She was trembling, her hands clenched on her chest. I couldn't see her face but I know she was scared in some way. But it wasn't just her hands that were trembling, but her whole body. Her shoulders, her arms, her knees down to her feet. When I was about to reach for her, another loud rumble came, a _very_ loud one.

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!"

"Sakura, calm down!!" I immediately wrapped my arms on her and pulled her on my side.

I could feel her tremble getting strong. It's like I could tremble because of her. I kept hugging her tight, trying to calm her down as I could.

"Sakura…calm down. I'm here, it's gonna be fine. Please calm down." I kept repeating to her. I was now aware that she's afraid of the thunder and I have to be prepared for the next strike.

"S-Sasuke…k-kun…d-don't…l-let me…g-go…" she whispered.

She was still trembling. And now, she's sobbing. I rubbed her arms over and over again. I didn't know what to do next. What if she faints? What if she never stop crying? What if, what if…she never smiles?

_NO! No!! I…I won't allow that!_

…

After a while, there weren't any sound of thunder anymore. For a moment, I thought that all was fine but…

"Huh?"

It started raining. It _began_ to rain. It poured hard, so fast yet no thunder. _Good._ But we didn't move, even an inch. We remained in a position that I liked but strangely, felt weird and odd. She wasn't trembling anymore. I wasn't scared and so was she. I wasn't desperate on calming her. It was…peaceful again.

"S…Sakura?" I asked softly, wondering if she didn't faint or anything.

"I'm fine." she whispered slowly.

Then I hugged her again. We stayed like that for more than a couple of minutes. I didn't know why, but I didn't _really_ want to move. She didn't either. But then, her voice broke the silence (but she didn't scream or anything like that, okay?)

"Sasuke-kun…" her voice was more like a question.

"…"

"aren't you…cold yet?"

"No…" I whispered in a low voice. "not with you by my arms."

"I'm serious, Sasuke-kun. I have to be honest," she looked at me. "I'm not _that_ cold. But I know you are. Please Sasuke-kun, don't lie to me! You are cold!"

I wasn't smiling, but I wasn't angry. Well, it is true. I am cold. But I didn't care. I just wanted to warm Sakura with all I've got. Besides, _this_ is just a dream. I don't care if I'm warm or cold. All I want is Sakura's happiness, but…

"Sasuke-kun, please…" it's like she was about to cry.

That wasn't what I wanted to see. She was worried, with a worried and not happy face.

"Yes, I am cold."

Then she hugged me tight. "Don't ever make me worry like that." she said.

Then I placed my hands on her head and smirked. In fact, I pushed her away gently and I took my sweater off and putted it on her shoulders (I actually wore it before I sat on my bed).

"Idiot." she laughed. _Much better…_

"What?" I smiled.

"Your sweater's already wet so it's cold too!"

"I guess you're right." I still gave it to her.

Then she laughed continuously then I followed too. The rain still didn't stop but we started to walk to a familiar direction: her tree house.

"Nee~" she started poking my side.

"What is it?"

We weren't on the tree house, but under it. We decided to do something differently, so we sat under the biggest tree in the forest. Even if we weren't seeing a sight, for me I already _were_ looking at a beautiful sight.

"…" she just looked at me with a sort of a teasing smile.

"What?!"

Then she looked away but still smiling. I wanted to ask her again but I was cut off when she suddenly stood and looked at me straight.

"Sakura?" I raised an eyebrow.

Then she leaned down on my face. Heh, I even thought she would kiss me again but…she didn't. she didn't exactly leaned on my face but on my ears. She whispered something that made my eyes widen.

…

Then she back away and I looked at her. She was blushing hard, like a tomato.

"S-Sakura, are you…?" my eyes still open wide.

She just nodded and looked away. I stared at her and after that, I stood up as well. And finally, the rain stopped…

I could see the raindrops on the leaves. The puddles on the ground where there is no grass. And if there were, water came dropping on the small leaves. But the thought of Sakura making a decision like that…was the most surprising thing I've ever heard in a long time.

"But…Sakura, you-"

"Sasuke-kun…" she was still looking away, still blushing. "Didn't you… you told me that I could tell you anything, right?"

"I did but, I never thought you'd take that seriously!"

"It's…it's alright," she placed her hands on her chest and she blushed again. "besides, I've already decided."

Sakura…

I took her face with one of my hands and saw that half of her is desperate and half is a little scared. She took my hand too and leaned her head on my chest.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

I couldn't speak at all. I didn't know if she thought of that clearly but she said that she sure so maybe… just maybe…

"I…Sakura, I…"

"We're lovers now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I know. But this is different." I looked at her.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she looked at me back.

"But I didn't want to force you. That's what I mean!" I whispered with a high voice.

Now I was desperate. I was so desperate for her to stop this decision. I mean, it's the craziest thing she had thought and she had decided. I wanted to stop with all I got but I know she wouldn't do it. I don't even know why she decided that!

"You didn't force me. I decided this on my own…" she whispered back.

When she said that, I couldn't reply anymore. Maybe I knew that it would make it worse when I continue it to a shouting-argue. So I didn't…

"I hope…you're not mad, are you?" she suddenly asked softly.

I looked at her with a questioning face. But she wasn't looking at me. She was still blushing, even though I couldn't see it I know she was.

"No…" I slowly wrapped my arms to her and she twitched a little. "I'll never be mad at you. I'm just…"

"Worried?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes. "I'm worried that, when something bad happens, I don't know if you…and I…"

"Don't worry." I felt she smiled on my arms. "Nothings wrong when we're together, right?"

"Hn. You remember."

And then she turned her head to me and reached for my face and then our lips met slowly into its warmth and tender. We both closed our eyes and held each other's hand and intertwined them.

"_I'm sure of it, Sasuke-kun."_

"I wish you are…"

As our lips broke apart, her fingers on mine suddenly felt light and when I looked at it, for the first time in all of my dreams, I saw how I vanished into thin air.

My fingers were intertwined to her, but I saw them vanishing slowly. I was panicking inside but I wasn't showing. I couldn't feel her fingers anymore. I looked at Sakura but she was looking at me, smiling. Why? And my sight was getting brighter and brighter and wasn't even the sun shining. This is exactly the opposite of what I see when I sleep. Darkness…to Light.

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

As I opened my eyes, the only thing that stayed on my mind was her words and the sight of seeing my hands vanishing slowly…

"Sakura…"

"You didn't force me. I decided this on my own…"

_I wish you know what you're thinking, Sakura…_


	7. Chapter 7

DAY 7

I couldn't forget what she said to me last night. All I could think about is _Was she sure? _or _Is she crazy?_ and sometimes _Did she take it seriously?_

"Urgh!"

I kept shaking my head, ruffling my hair. I couldn't stop myself from these thoughts. I couldn't even calm myself.

"Sasuke-kun…what you were about to do the other day, I'm willing to continue it for you. Please don't be angry…"

"Sakura, was she joking?"

When I got home, I almost slammed the door as I went inside. I didn't know if I was upset, angry or just plain worried. But she told me not to worry but I couldn't do that. What if something really happens? What if _that_ something is wrong and bad? I know I couldn't react as fast as I could.

I did what I have to do. But when I looked at the blue box in my room, it made me calm down. And just to be sure, I took it again. If I had the chance, I would really want to do it. Maybe after we do it. Or maybe before so that it could change her mind.

Heh, it's impossible.

I placed in inside my pajama again and closed my eyes. _This is trouble._ I couldn't sleep. Because I was worried, I couldn't calm down yet._ Ugh! _Why couldn't darkness overcome me when I'm so worried?!

But strangely, I got tired of thinking about it. The result…darkness _did_ overcome me.

Yawn… Sakura…DARKNESS…

"Sasuke-kun…"

I heard her voice before I could even open my eyes. But Sakura's voice had a different tone. And I knew why. She was nervous, or worried. I was worried as much as her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I didn't want her to get hurt as much as I know it would be. If we did _that_, I know she will be. So I didn't want to… But she still wanted, and I couldn't force her to stop.

"Sakura, I…" I wanted to try to stop her again. "I'm not sure if-"

"Please, Sasuke-kun…" she placed a finger on my lips and closed her eyes.

After a while, she took my hand and helped me stand up. She didn't speak. She didn't look at me. The blush on her face didn't go away. In fact, the closer we were getting at the tree house, the redder she was becoming. I knew why.

Sakura, you don't have to force yourself. Please, stop if you don't want to…

When we arrived at the top of her tree house, we sat for a moment on her bed. We didn't look at each other. But then, she spoke before I could.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

I looked at her but she didn't look at me. When she knew I was looking at her, she nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, I placed my hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. I assisted her on lying down the bed. I saw her blush but I knew she was ready. When her back was flat on the bed, I went all fours on top of her. I wanted to ask if she was really sure but all I could say was,

"Sakura…" Then she nodded again while looking at my eyes. Then she closed her eyes. I leaned slowly to her face.

Everything will be alright, I wish.

And then, our lips met. I kissed her softly first. While kissing her, my right hand went on her strap of her dress then the other on her neck. Her hands were trailing the back of my spine. After a couple of seconds, I slowly putted my tongue inside her mouth and licked hers. I knew she would moan, and she did. My right hand started to pull down each strap. Then I felt her hands clench my shirt and she started on taking it off.

Then my lips went on her neck and I started putting small kisses on it. Moreover, I sometimes licked her neck and she moaned again.

I wasn't wearing my shirt anymore and the straps of her dress weren't on her shoulders anymore. I didn't know why but I enjoyed hearing her moans. So I decided to continue to where she was worried about. And when I took her nightgown off, I saw the rest of her beauty and all I could say was,

"You're so beautiful…"

And then she blushed again. Then I kissed her again then went on her breasts. Every time I licked one of them, I enjoyed hearing her every moan. I massaged one of them and the other, I sucked. I continued on sucking and touching it 'til she begged to stop. Other than that, I heard her say my name two to three times. Then I stopped.

After that, I kissed her. But the kiss wasn't soft anymore. It was urgent and ferocious now. Then, I looked at her and she was panting. I waited for her to stop.

Then, when she removed her underwear, I took the chance on taking my pants off. She was ready for more, I knew. But before I went to "that" part, I licked the rest of her body. Her abdomen, her arms, her thighs, her legs. Then I kissed her again. I tasted every part of her, and even though I knew this was a dream, I still didn't care.

Moments after that was the climax of our "love-making". I moved to a better position and she did too. I placed her arms on my shoulders.

"This might be painful." I said.

But she just smiled and nodded.

And then, slowly, and painfully, I inserted my member inside of her. She squinted her eyes while I gasped out a breath of ecstasy. It was…good. But it was hard. I knew she was a virgin so I knew it was gonna be tight. I grasped on the sheets of her bed and we prepared on another thrust. I pulled "it" out and then…another thrust.

During that "climax", I could describe each and every detail the both of us felt. I heard her every soft and load moan. I felt every thrust of my organ into her. I felt the tightness of her virginity. I felt the dig of her sharp nails on my back. I saw the pain in her face, the tears in her eyes starting to form. But I knew it wasn't sadness. Every push and pull, the both of us would gasp and moan. But after a while, she got used to the pain.

"S-Sasuke…kun…" We were panting, sweating and both heating up. "faster…" she insisted. "deeper…" and I did.

It was almost there. I could felt that I was almost at her peak. I kept on pushing and pulling, in and out, pushing and pulling, in and out…

"Sa…ku…ra…"

She was so tight, I didn't know when I could reach it.

"Almost…there…Sakura"

I was getting faster, and faster…

"Sasuke…kun"

Faster. Faster. Almost there.

It was almost there…and then…

"Ah!" there was it.

I…did it. I reached her peak. I pulled my organ out with a last gasp and I almost fainted. But I made sure I didn't fall on top of her. So I lied on her side and rested.

I could hear the both of us panting. I could her could hear the deep breathing of our lungs. And we were sweating, our bodies were hot. After resting, I turned on my side so that I could see her. She was still panting. Of course I knew why. This was our first time. And even if it was a dream, it still felt real. And then, I didn't know why but I laughed. Maybe I thought of it funny. Then maybe she heard me so she laughed as well. She didn't move her body, but she turned her head to me and smiled. I took her face with one hand and then she moved closer to me. I could feel her cuddle, and even though we were wet and sweaty, we still hugged each other…

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"No, Sakura. Just rest…" I whispered back.

"I just…want to thank you…for this."

I took the blanket and covered ourselves with it. She then closed her eyes and totally gave into her sleep. I was tired too, but then, the thought of us with no garment came into me. The blanket wasn't enough… I hugged her tighter to give her warmth. It was nighttime and I knew it was cold.

But then, I didn't want to sleep 'cause I didn't want to think of, when I wake up, I might open my eyes into reality and not to her. But I was weak when it comes to closing my eyes…but I had no choice. I had to give in. I was tired. Even too tired to think about this.

Sakura…

Darkness again.

…

"Sasuke-kun."

That voice. Is it…?

"Sasuke-kun, wake up."

Is it you, Sakura?

"Sasuke-kun," she was shaking me. "wake up. It's already morning."

"Mmm…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

When I did, there I saw the face of a beautiful maiden. With emerald eyes and cherry blossom hair, I stared at her even if my vision was blurred. I lifted my hands slowly and placed it on her smooth and pale cheek.

"Is it you, my love?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun."

My vision was now clear. I could see that Sakura was already dressed. But her clothing didn't cover her bottom half. She was only wearing an undershirt and a panty. Man, wasn't she embarrassed? Heck, why would she be when the guy in front of her already saw what's under her clothes?

Anyways, I just looked at her walk into her small kitchen and disappeared. As for me, I looked at myself and saw my hair was as messed up as Sakura's. I looked under the blanket and saw that…_I'm still naked._

"Sakura?"

No answer.

I looked around and saw my clothes beside me. I try to stand up but I was still dizzy. I almost fainted on the floor when I felt a warm touch help me stand up.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"S-Sakura?" I looked up and saw her again.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to force yourself, you know?" she helped me lie down on the bed. "Don't worry. I'm still here."

"What happened? I mean…what am I saying?"

"Eheh, I know what you feel." She sat down beside me.

She placed her hand on my face and smiled at me. I took her hand and closed my eyes. I wanted this to last forever. I didn't want this dream to end. I didn't want to wake up into reality. _Wait a minute, these are just the same thoughts before._

"You're still blushing."

"Eh?! R-really?!" she placed her hands on her face and wore an embarrassed face.

"Hn, now that's the Sakura I know." I took her hands and pulled her closer to me.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

I hugged her tighter and she just looked at me. But after a while, she hugged me back and closed her eyes.

"You know…you should get dressed. You might wake up leaving your pajamas here."

"Yeah, you're right."

Then, she pulled away and helped me get up. I took my pajamas and got dressed like she told me to. But during those moments, my gaze never looked away from her face. She was smiling all the way. And I smiled back.

"Umm, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you…feel right now?"

"…"

"After…what happened tonight, I mean."

"Magical."

Then I smiled ad took her face with both my hands and looked directly to her eyes. She smiled back at me and closed her eyes. She knew what was bound to happen. And I know too.

I leaned closer to her face and kissed her very tenderly. With this kiss, I remembered our very first kiss in the beach. But at this point, many things have happened already. Many, but sweet and yes, magical. Then I pulled away and looked at her again.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Your welcome. I already said, I'll do anything for you."

And then, again, I was feeling light. I knew what was happening. I was vanishing already.

"Well, I'll wait for you again, Sasuke-kun."

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Mm." she nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you, too…"

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

And there, I opened my eyes into where I was really lying. But I felt tired, still. But it felt nice. _That_ was the way we expressed our love to each other, I knew. It was a first time…it was an unforgettable night.

"I love you, Sakura…"

"_I love you, too Sasuke-kun."_


	8. Chapter 8

DAY 8

As a new day came, I arrived at school with a smile, weird for other people. And again, the two idiots just keep messing with my day. But I didn't let those become an obstacle to my mind. 'Cause even if those things keep on bugging me, my thoughts never went away from a person I truly cherish and love.

All I care about are the dreams I see every night just to see her again and again. Because I know in my heart that I love her as much as I do with my family, but much, much more irreplaceable.

Sakura's different from my family. I love them both but a different spectacle. My family…they're always part of my life even if they're gone. But Sakura…she's, well, I love her. She's…my fated one? _No, too corny._ My girlfriend? _Much corny._ My lover? _Hmm, might work. But, nah!_ Then, what?

"Mine."

That's the answer. She's _mine._ She comes to _my_ dream. She knows _only_ me. She loves _only_ me. She kisses _only_ me. She smiles _only_ for me. She knows what I am and I know what she is.

Sakura's been the key to my heart and brought me back to life. I never became sad anymore. I didn't skip any schools anymore, except four days ago. [A/N: Chapter 4] I didn't cry. I never stayed and sulked in my room. I never did those things anymore since the night I met her.

Going back to reality…

KKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The school bell rang loudly as much as my alarm clock every day I wake up. I stood up hurriedly so that those two dimwits won't see me and disturb my day. I walked fast outside the school and went straight to my house.

While walking to the path, a store came to my eyes that made me remember her. Yup, the jewelry store. The store that made me do something I never thought I'd do. So, I decided to come inside and greet the lady that's been familiar to me.

_Does that make her a friend, too?_

"Good afternoon, sir! Hey, it's you again."

_She remembers me, after all._

"Did you give it to her already?" the saleslady asked.

"Hmm." I looked away.

"Eheh! Not yet, huh?"

"Yeah…" I continued to walk towards her.

"Why not? Shy?"

"Not that, it's just that…" I sat on a chair in front of her. "I don't know how."

"You want me to help you?"

"I don't know. Maybe…maybe not."

But I really needed to give it to her. So maybe I could ask her some tips, right?

"Oh, c'mon. You're already shy to me!" she smiled at me. "But you know,"

I looked at her.

"We haven't known our names. The name's Suzuki. Miyako Suzuki. You are?"

"U-Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san." she walked towards me and sat at a chair across me. "Now, lets see. Do you already know where to give it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you gonna propose?"

"N-no way! I just…want to give this to her."

"Well, in that case… If you want to give it to her, you just have to be yourself."

"Eh?"

"Be yourself! If the girl likes you for who you are, then surely she'll accept that ring whatever way you give it to her."

"I see."

After a while, I finally went outside. I waved goodbye to her and said my thanks. I continued back home and waited.

In my room, I just sat there and thought of things._ How will I give it to her? She said 'be myself'._ I placed my palms on my forehead and closed me eyes. It was like my first night entering _that_ dream. Letting darkness take over me and enter a world where I found the one who changed me.

But I wish I had the right courage in giving her what I have right now, in my hands now in my pocket. I slowly lied down and squinted my eyes so that I could get there quickly. And then, slowly…

DARKNESS…

"Hmm…"

I opened my eyes and saw the same brightness of the shining sun. My hands were on the same sand of the beach every dream. My clothes were always the same pajamas that transforms into a simple t-shirt and jeans whenever I arrive here. And there's the smell the same scent of the ocean almost beside me.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," and there, I heard the same but beautiful and pleasant voice I've ever heard. "You always arrive here in the same way."

"I guess…I like it that way." I smiled at the angel above me.

She offered me her hand but I didn't move. But my head moved, forward. Her eyes widened a little, 'cause I know she's used to this scene.

"Sasuke-ku-" she said softly.

And then, Sakura and I kissed softly with both eyes closed. It was all well…So pretty and beautiful. Perfect. But then, something changed the scenery, my fingers. My fingers traced her cheeks and there was something that I never wanted her to have…

_Sakura, what's the matter?_

She slowly pulled away and my finger caught something from her eyes.

"S-sorry." rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura…what is this? What's wrong?"

I showed her my finger that has _that_ thing. Something I'm afraid of. Something I didn't want her to have. Something I didn't want to see in her. Something I didn't want to see in her own two eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

She didn't look at me. She didn't blush either. But her face became the opposite of what I wanted. I sat up and turned my face to her. I asked her again.

"It's just that…" she said softly. "I didn't come here to visit you."

"Eh?"

"I came here on purpose because…"

I waited. I waited for her to continue. I knew that tone. It was the same tone I had whenever I feel negative. Whenever I feel…sad. Lonely. And for her, worried.

"It's just that, I always remember the day you were so honest with me. I can't take off that memory of you being so true, so honest, about your past. You told me that you never told anyone the whole story about your parents, your family and their death."

"Why are you saying this, Sakura?" I whispered.

"And because of that, I…I want to be honest to you, too." she clenched her hands on her chest again. I knew this was important to her, so I listened carefully to what she was about to say.

"Sasuke-kun," she took my hands and placed it on her lips. "Please don't be mad at me when I tell you this. Don't scream or yell at me."

"Why would I be mad at you? You know I would never do that."

She paused for a while, but then she spoke after that.

"I know…" she blinked two times and started to become serious. "Sasuke-kun. You only know that I appear here in your dream. You only know that the only person who knows me is you. You only that I don't really exist…am I correct?"

What is she saying, all of the sudden?

"But the truth is…" I gulped.

.

.

.

.

.

"I exist in the real world."

--

There, I heard what she said. _"I exist in the real world."_ Sakura…a dream I have seen, a person I have only met, a person I dreamt of every night, a person that developed to me, a person that stayed always in my mind, a person I have loved because of the time we spent together, a person I have kissed and hugged and had spent the rest of my nights with…exists in _my_ world??

"Sasuke-kun, please say something."

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't believe what I heard. I couldn't. It's almost like I can't even breathe! My eyes were as wide as the ocean. I didn't budge when she patted me. I was a statue in front of her. I couldn't think clearly that time. I just couldn't…

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun!!" she kept on moving me and shaking my hands.

And then suddenly,

"!!"

She kissed me ferociously (a little) and there, I was awakened. Then she slowly pulled away with tears in her eyes again.

"Sasuke-kun, please…say something."

Then slowly, and trembling, she hugged me. She hugged me tight that I still didn't move, but I did that on purpose. My arms wrapped her body slowly and I leaned my chin on her head.

"S-sorry…" I didn't know I was panting softly.

"Don't scare me like that, *sob*"

"B-but Sakura, I don't understand. I thought you…I mean, you're just a…"

"I know. But I didn't want to scare you." she pulled me tighter.

"Do you…want to know?"

I nodded.

"My real name is Haruno Sakura. My age is 15 going 16 this March 28. I live somewhere in Kyoto but currently at-"

She didn't continue but I wanted her to.

"Where are you now, Sakura? I want to see you."

"Sakura…"

"Right now…I'm inside a place I hated to be. A place I know you don't want to see me in. A place I cursed myself because of my carelessness."

"Where? Where, Sakura?!"

"Kyoto Hospital."

"EH?!"

At that moment, I didn't know what to say next. I didn't know how to react.

"If you want to see me, I'm at room 812 with Dr. U-"

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

"Sakura!!"

I was panting. I didn't know why but I should've been scared, I think.

_She was…No. What I saw four days ago _was_ true. But, how?_

I didn't thought of anything anymore. I _will_ take the chance today on seeing her face to face.

_I promise you, Sakura. I will see you!_

--

A/N: If ever you're wondering about the days…sorry about that! My mind went unconscious. But I assure you all!! In DAY 7, Sasuke didn't have any classes, 'kay? 'Kay. Well, bye!! Enjoy reading~! speeded outside the room with matching smoke Oh, and ah, by the way, the next chapter's kinda longer than the others if you don't mind, okay? Bye-bee!!!


	9. Chapter 9

DAY 9

"_I exist in the real world." _

"_My real name is Haruno Sakura. My age is 15 going 16 this March 28. I live somewhere in Kyoto but currently at-" _

"_Right now…I'm inside a place I hated to be. A place I know you don't want to see me in. A place I cursed myself because of my carelessness." _

"_Kyoto Hospital." _

Her words kept on repeating itself on my head as I walked towards a different direction this morning.

I purposely skipped school just to see Sakura face to face. But I really couldn't believe it. She exists here…in the real world. In _my_ world. But why didn't she tell me quickly? Why did she even lie to me if she knows I am a _real_ person from the _real_ world? She told me she wasn't real, technically. She told me that _that_ was a dream. But maybe the question isn't maybe the question isn't _"Why?"_ but _"How?"_.

"How did we see each other in one dream if the both of us are real?" I asked myself.

But then, there was something that I was curious too. And it not "was", but "were". I was curious of many things about yesterday. What does she mean "a place where she hated to be"? What does she mean "a place I don't want to see her in"? But wait. I know the answers there. One more: "a place she cursed herself because of…carelessness"?

_Carelessness? What does she mean by that?_

What I feared the most really was true. What I thought was just another hallucination or illusion was real. Everything about that image was never a lie after all.

Moments after those confusing thoughts, I arrived at the train station where I bought a ticket to go to Kyoto. When the train arrived, I quickly walked inside and sat down. I noticed that there weren't a lot of people, and I wondered why. Anyways, I was really in a hurry to see her. I was more of…eager. Eager to see her in pain and in a white bed with white clothes and tubes all over her arms and legs. _Yeah, right._ Moreover, I was eager to see her in real life. Maybe those wishes and thoughts of being with her forever were coming… _Maybe._

But to be honest, I was also afraid. I was afraid of seeing her the way I saw her before. Full of bandages…In a hospital…What could make things worse than seeing your beloved in pain and unmovable?

"Kyoto. Kyoto. We have arrived in Kyoto." the speaker, I heard with my own ears, announced.

I stood up and walked outside of the train. I quickly searched for a map store or something that will lead me to the hospital Sakura was talking about.

"_Kyoto Hospital."_

After hours of looking, finding, and searching, I finally arrived at my destination. I could see it now. Her, lying in a cold and white bed inside a room full of machines I wouldn't understand with doctors holding so many papers and ballpens…

I prepared myself as I entered the building. There I saw many patients and doctors walking around the place. Then I looked at my right where I saw a counter that had "thing-ies" behind and on it. I bet it was the Information counter.

But I didn't walk towards it. Besides, she already told me what number it is. _812._ But I didn't hear the doctor's name. All I know was, the doctor's surname started with a letter U. _Wow. Kinda reminded me of my…brother._

My brother was the one who pushed me into the savior cabinet. Days after the murder, I heard that he suddenly took Medicine. I saw him four months after, same time when I finally went out of the sunlight. But he really didn't help change me. He just checked on me and looked if probably killed myself because of the incident. Luckily, I didn't. Or else, I wouldn't meet her. Uchiha Itachi. My elder brother that was more than a brother to me. But I haven't seen him since that visit. So…nothing. I really don't care if he was the doctor here. If he was, then everybody's happy, right?

From the elevator to the hallways, it was completely silent. The only thing I could hear were soft footsteps and the wheels that pass by. I was on the eighth floor and going to the 12th room. My eyes traced the numbers above the doors. 809. 810. 811. 812. _Ah, there it is._ I looked at the names beside the door and there, at the first line was her name.

"Haruno Sakura."

Then below was something that I expected that I didn't really expect to happen.

"Dr. Uchiha…

.

.

.

…Itachi."

_So he's here. Amazing. What one dream can bring, huh?_

I wanted to knock but, what would I see inside? Was she awake? Was her family there? And what would they react if they see me coming when I'm still a stranger to them? And even if I say I'm her…boyfriend, they still won't believe!

"Man, this is the worst." I whispered.

And then, a hand slipped on my shoulder. It made me twitch since I never expected someone to be there. And I bet that "someone" would think of me as a weirdo to be standing here in front of a door doing nothing. But I kept myself calm so that I could be ready to face the person behind me.

"If I'm disturbing you, I'm really sor-"

"Hello…"

My eyes widened as I saw the stranger behind me. Better yet, he wasn't a stranger at all.

"I-ITACHI?!"

"Lower your voice, dear brother. You might wake the whole hospital."

He was smiling again. But it wasn't an ordinary smile. It was his usual sly smile. He looked at me with those red, enticing eyes that still mystified me. He was holding a small paper with a ballpen on his fingers. On his chest pinned a tiny name tag that said "Dr. Uchiha".

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!" I asked silently.

"I should ask you same thing. Shouldn't you be in Tokyo…attending school?" he asked, removing his hands on my shoulder.

"Hmph!" I glanced away.

"Hmm. Same as ever. C'mon, answer your big bro."

"I…I want to visit a friend."

"Well, your friend certainly lives far…and she's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

"Oh, don't lie to me. Sakura-chan's the one you're gonna visit, am I right?"

"H-how did you know?!" I was blushing slightly.

"It's very obvious, you know?" he pointed his finger at the door behind me.

I grumbled. Well, one thing's for sure now. Itachi _is_ Sakura's doctor. But I'm still not finished. I want to see her…now!

"Well, aren't you coming inside?" he asked me seriously.

"A-are you serious?"

"Why not? If you know her, then maybe you can wake her up."

"Wake her up? What do you mean?"

"You don't know? Well then, come inside so you'll see." he put his hand on my back and walked inside with me.

"Good morning, madam. Sir." he greeted two adults that stood when we entered the room. They really looked like her. Maybe…maybe they were her parents. Now, what am I gonna say to them?

"Oh, this is my little brother. Sasuke Uchiha."

I didn't say anything and so did they. Itachi observed this and I bet that Sakura's parents don't know me.

"Umm, mr. and mrs. Haruno. My dear Sasuke tells me that he…knows your daughter. Do you know him by any chance?" Itachi asked and I flinched.

"No, we don't." they answered calmly. "We don't even know who he is."

"My daughter never befriends any boys at her school. That's why when I heard about him just now, I found myself confused." Mr. Haruno added.

"Sasuke, would you kindly explain how you met Sakura-chan?" he looked at me.

I didn't know what to do. If I told them how, would they even believe me? Mrs. Haruno had a sort of begging-like face. Mr. Haruno had a serious face but I could see the agony in their eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I answered them.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hissed.

There was a moment of silence after my answer. I thought they would be angry if I didn't tell them but why didn't they? Only Itachi did, a little.

And then…

"If this is about seeing Sakura in a dream, then we believe you." they both said.

"Eh?!"

I couldn't believe it. They…know about that? H-how?

"You mean, you actually believe that kind of thing?" I asked.

"Yes, we do." they answered. "Sakura has been having weird dreams before she was in here." Mrs. Haruno added.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked for me to answer again.

"…"

I looked at Sakura at the bed beside me. Her face, her arms, it was the same as I saw them five days ago. It really, _really_ was true.

"Yes. I have met Sakura in her dreams." I finally admitted.

Suddenly, the mother burst into tears. I didn't know why. Was it something I said? But then, after crying, the both parents sat down and calmed. Itachi let me sit beside them while he walked towards Sakura and wrote on his paper after looking at him. Sakura's parents forced me to tell everything I knew about Sakura.

I told them that I only knew her for nine days, including today. They looked at each other for a while when I said that and I continued. I told them everything that happened in the dreams. Starting from day one 'til yesterday when she told me the truth, except for two days ago when we "made love together". They sometimes twitched at some parts but recovered after.

And when I finished, I sighed heavily and looked at her again.

"Tell me, Sasuke-san…" Mr. Haruno asked. "What is our daughter to you?"

"Easy." I quickly answered with a smile that Itachi never saw. "Everything."

I stood up and walked towards the real body of Sakura and slowly put my hand on her cheek.

"She's everything to me, to be simple. I wouldn't call her my girlfriend or anything. All I know is, Sakura loves me and I love her truly. She's been the one and the only person that made me smile like this. And even though I knew of her only as a dream, I wouldn't even care if I don't wake up. All I want is to be with her and nothing else. If you don't mind, sir and ma'am, I really love your daughter and I mean it. Always." I looked at them after.

They were smiling at me. And Itachi as well. I then walked towards them and asked what I've been dying to know.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I want to know. What happened to her?"

Then suddenly, they frowned and looked away from me. I felt Itachi walk behind me and again, placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to see him, hoping he has the answer, and he did.

"Sasuke. Sakura-chan…she's here not because she's ill." he looked at the lying figure beside us. "She's here because of an accident."

"Eh?!" my eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan was hit by a car nine days ago. She was brought here with so many bruises and almost died. But luckily, she didn't." I twitched. "But when we thought she was already safe, she wasn't. She didn't wake up after a day. Her parents kept waking her up. We, doctors, tried to inject her with something just for her to open her eyes even just for a while but it still didn't work. In short, Sakura-chan has been unconscious for nine days. We haven't found the cause yet but we're trying, everyday."

"H-how did that…" I couldn't speak clearly anymore.

My eyes never recovered themselves from being wide-opened. I couldn't believe what happened to her. _So…that's what she meant those days…_

Flashbacks:

"_I wanted to ask you, umm, what…were you going to say yesterday when I vanished."_

_Again, she wore the same reaction she had when I asked her yesterday if she was real. But she responded quickly…_

"_I guess, I could just say that, you'll know when the time comes…is that okay?" she smiled again._

_--_

"_I'm sorry for that story. I really envy you Sakura. No loneliness, no pain, you're here. Even though you're alone, you didn't experience any loved ones being lost or killed in front of you."_

"_No, you shouldn't." she said as she closed her eyes. "You shouldn't say that. You wouldn't want to be like me, please."_

_--_

"_I wish I wouldn't wake up anymore."_

"_NO!!" she suddenly shouted at me when she heard what I said._

"_S-Sakura, what's wrong?" I suddenly became a little nervous._

"_I-I mean, I'm sorry. I got a little emotional again." She put her hand on her forehead like she was having a headache._

_--_

"_S-Sorry…" I said._

"_N-no, Sasuke-kun. I-it's my fault. I…I wasn't looking at where I was walking. I'm sorry." she said._

"_S-Sakura, I-"_

"_NO!!!" she shouted._

"_Eh?" I was surprised so I looked at her. "Wh-what's wrong?"_

"_I-it's not you fault, Sasuke-kun!! It's just because I'm clumsy and careless and I…I didn't…sniff…"_

"_S-Sakura, hey, I-I'm not saying anything…" I stood up and walked towards her. "I'm fine. It's alright. Don't worry about it…"_

"_I-it's just that *hic* I didn't mean to __*****__sniff* bring you into this…" she was crying, and I didn't know why. "I'm sorry."_

End of flashbacks.

"Itachi."

"Hmm?" he looked at me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno."

They looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I have to go now. She's waiting."

"What do you mean, Sasuke? Is it Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, please tell her to wake up." They added. "We're begging you, Sasuke-san."

I nodded.

…

I was inside my room when I remembered her figure lying in the hospital bed. Her parents begged to make me tell Sakura to wake up. I actually lied when I nodded. I really didn't want to wake her. Seeing her every night is enough for me. But Itachi knew I wouldn't. He asked me if I was serious and I nodded again. Another lie. What would they do to her if she wakes up?

I looked at the clock and saw the time. 11 p.m. _It's that late already?_ I lied down the bed and hurriedly closed my eyes. I didn't want Sakura to vanish in my dreams…no!

DARKNESS…

"Sakura?"

I opened my eyes and saw the same night sky six days ago. I quickly sat up and ran to her tree house. I knew why I was hurrying. I slept at eleven and I know that dreams in reality only lasts for less than an hour. I also believe that this dream's time passes quickly than in reality. I knew the alarm clock might wake me up any second now.

I dashed through the forest and hurriedly climb the tree. When I got up, I saw her lying again but with no worrying involved. She was sleeping peacefully again. I wanted to wake her up but I didn't. I knew if she wakes now, she would ask me want happened in the hospital.

But when luck ran out, I heard her call my name and I knew she wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"It's still nighttime, Sasuke-kun." she opened her eyes and looked at me.

Suddenly, in her surprise, I placed my lips unto hers and closed my eyes. I wanted to kiss her until I could. I want to spend my time with her with all I could. At any moment now, I might really wake up.

When I pulled away,

"S-Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"Sakura, sit up."

She paused for a while but she obeyed. I followed and then took something from my pocket that I've always wanted to give her. When I got it, I opened the blue box in front of her and saw her shocked face.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, wh-what's…this?"

"I'm not proposing, Sakura. I just…want to give this to you."

I took the ring inside and slowly wore it into her finger.

"It…fits…" she was blushing, again.

"Don't ever take that off, Sakura. Promise that."

She nodded.

"Sasuke-kun."

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Heh, you noticed?"

"Why? Did something happen?! Tell me!" she obviously ignored.

But I ignored her too. I didn't want her to worry about me this time. All I want is her to be happy, to smile. So I hugged her before she even touched my eyes. I hugged her tighter as if I'd really never let go.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"The ring…" I whispered to her. "It's a sign of our love, okay? I want you to…*sniff*…promise me not to take that off. I want you to wear it always. Forever!"

"Forever, Sasuke-kun. Forever, I promise."

She hugged me back and yes, I really was crying. I was afraid to lose her. I didn't want her to go, not now. Not ever…

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

"SAKURA!!!"

My face was wet with tears. My hands were clenching the sheets.

_Why? Why?!_ I wrapped my arms to myself and tightened my fists on my arms.

"WHY?!?!"

I screamed as loud as I could but…there was nothing I could do anymore.

Nothing…

"_Sasuke-kun…Goodbye…"_


	10. Chapter 10

DAY 10

I was panting, sweating and couldn't hold my breath anymore. I kept screaming in my pillow, letting the tears wet the cloth. I tugged myself again and again, hurting my arms for I kept clenching my fingers into them.

_Why?! Why does it have to happen?!!_

…

KRIING, KRIING!! KRIING, KRIING!!

I heard the phone ring similar to the clock that I hated every morning. I didn't want to answer it. I wanted to sleep again. I wanted to be in darkness again. I wanted to see her again.

KRIING, KRIING!! KRIING, KRIING!!

But it kept ringing. I was expecting for the caller to give up but it didn't. The phone kept ringing and ringing…I got irritated.

"Urgh!!" I stood up and walked stomping my feet.

My face was red because of the force I putted on the pillow. It was drenched with sweat and cold tears. My eyes showed sadness and anger together.

I took the phone and didn't care if who the damn caller was. My hand almost destroyed the phone. My strength was too much for the phone so I knew it would break into pieces any second.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT??!!"

"Calm down, Sasuke." the caller had a familiar voice. "It's just me."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT??!!" I repeated.

"I want you to stop screaming. My eardrums will blow." he still spoke calmly.

"Sigh…" I calmed down, at least. Hearing my brother's voice, strangely, made me calm down a little bit. "What is it, Itachi? If it's about Sakura, I-"

"I didn't know you still cry, dear brother?"

"Itachi!!" I was feeling angry again. "I'm serious!!"

"I know you are." After his first sentence, he spoke in a different tone I've heard yesterday. "And yes, it's about Sakura-chan."

"…!" I couldn't speak after that. I wanted to ask him what happened but maybe something really did happen while I was killing myself a while ago.

"But there's always good news and bad news. So…what do you want first?"

"Good news."

"Sigh…Well, the good news is…well…"

"What is it, Itachi?!"

"Sakura woke up."

"Eh?!" my eyes widened again. Sakura…woke up. Isn't that great? Then why won't I shout for joy now? Why do I feel down all of the sudden as Itachi said the good news?

"But the bad news… Well, it isn't actually bad news for the Haruno family. Just bad…for you."

"Why?"

"Sakura-chan actually woke up at about midnight. She was crying, like you." The first thing that made me twitch.

"Her parents wanted her to calm down. I was there to witness everything. All we could see was she was crying. Tears won't stop coming from her eyes. Then, she was holding herself with both her arms, clenching her hands on her arms." The second thing that made me twitch.

"She kept shaking her head, screaming while crying. But then, we heard nothing from her mouth except your name, Sasuke. It really is true, huh? The two of you know each other."

"Of course we do!"

"Okay, okay. Do you want me to continue? You might cry again."

I grumbled.

"I guess that means yes, huh? Well here we go." he inhaled deeply. "Sakura-chan and her family are about to get out of this hospital today."

"Huh?!"

"But that's not the bad news for you. Actually, they aren't going home here in Kyoto. They're going to a different country. Far away from Japan, America."

"What?!?"

"Sasuke, the flight is an hour from now. If you want to see her before she goes, hurry and come back here, Sasuke. Run now!"

I didn't response. I let go the phone and ran outside. I was still wearing what I wore yesterday at Kyoto. I didn't want to miss this. I didn't want to miss her. I didn't want to let her go.

"If you want to see her before she goes, hurry and come back here, Sasuke. Run now!"

Itachi…huff, huff…I owe you one.

I ran. I jumped over things. I stumbled many several times. Those things happened just because of carelessness. But I considered it unlike hers. I didn't want her to leave me because she's careless. I didn't want her to leave me at all! I ran as fast I could. But where to? To the hospital or the airport? Itachi said an hour from the time he called. That was…5:30 a.m. I looked at my watch and…Shoot! It's already 6:15 a.m. I ran and ran and didn't look what's behind me. All I did was run. Sakura, Sakura…SAKURA!!!

…

"ITACHI!!!"

I clenched the fist I had holding his collar up. My eyes were already teary but I was still raged with anger. Itachi had pitied eyes looking away from me. But I didn't need pity. I needed her.

"TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!! TELL ME!!!" I kept shouting and tightening my fist on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But…I'm not lying." his calm voice was now a sad one.

It's true. He wasn't lying. I asked every person that knows her, even the nurses and the doctors, including the person in front of me now. They told the same thing. Itachi showed me a paper of flights for this day and he wasn't lying again. I was just so desperate on coming here, and now…

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke. But she's gone… I really am." he finally closed his eyes.

Tears finally fell from my eyes. My hand soften its clench but still holding his shirt. I looked down and closed my eyes. My tears fell to the white tile that the both of us were standing. I felt Itachi's arm on my shoulder and started rubbing it slowly. I could feel his pity and sadness towards me. My head leaned on his chest and I started to cry like her. Itachi's arms wrapped my shoulders and whispered "I'm sorry." to me again and again. I kept crying and crying as Itachi's hug tightened itself. But it wasn't the hug I wanted. Besides, Uchiha Itachi isn't, and will never be, Haruno Sakura.

"Why?!" I kept repeating those words to myself again and again like I did this morning.

Itachi kept calming me but I cried so much I thought I was gonna faint again. It was almost an hour, I was still crying. It was a good thing that we were outside the hospital; it would've been embarrassing.

"Sasuke, go home now. You can't stay here in Kyoto forever…She's not coming back."

"I will see her again." I said softly.

"You're not gonna meet tonight even in your dreams."

"Eh?" I looked up at him.

"Sakura-chan met you when she got here. Not before she got here." Itachi cleared out.

My eyes closed again and I stood up. I walked away and didn't look back at him. I heard him stand up and said "Call me if you ever need anything."

Goodbye, Itachi.

"Goodbye, Sasuke…"

DAY 11

I went to school in the morning feeling nothing. My smile vanished from the previous days. I didn't talk to anybody even to Naruto and Kiba. I ate perfectly but I didn't taste anything. I drank water but my thirst wasn't satisfied. The bell rang normally and I stood up, as I should. I walked outside of the campus. I walk normally but my feet felt nothing. Nothing became normal to me anymore. I felt the same feeling again. The feeling of being alone and miserable. Being left out and left alone. That feeling came to me again.

But until those moments, I would've thought of the same thoughts again: killing myself and ending it all. But I didn't. I don't know why…

I came home but I didn't greet my parents. I ate. I took a bath. I wore the same pajamas I wore the first dream occurred. I lied down and closed my eyes, hoping to see her again just like a normal dream with her.

DARKNESS…

.

.

.

KRIIIING!!! KRIIIING!!!

Nothing.

I saw nothing but darkness. No sand to lie on. No ocean to feel. No sun to squint at. No trees to look at. No beach to see… No Sakura to hug and kiss. None.

DAY 12

…

Nothing again.

DAY 13

…

Nothing.

DAY 14

…

Nothing.

DAY 15

…

Nothing…

--

I wished nothing anymore. I didn't speak. I didn't laugh. I didn't smile. I didn't talk to my friends. Even my life was nothing now… Nothing without her.

I counted the days that passed. Every day was nothing…Nothing…

DAY 16…17…18…19…20… and on and on and on…

She didn't come back. Itachi came home. I didn't feel something when he arrived. Itachi kept cheering me up. It didn't work. I didn't became enthusiastic…

Again, I counted the days Itachi stayed, still no Sakura.

DAY 45…46…47…48…49…50… and on and on and on…

It was now a pink and blossoming season in Tokyo. Cherry Blossom trees blooming everywhere, it reminded me of her hair. But not just her hair, but her. Her every figure, I could still describe it. Her pink hair, her beautiful face, those emerald eyes that I always look, perfectly shaped nose, that kissable and red lips, and I could even remember that times her cheeks would turn pink. Her white dress that's perfect for a goddess, her flower bracelet, and now, I could imagine her hands with the ring I gave her. A cherry blossom on it suits her much better. She was mine and only mine… I loved her more than anything I could have. I could never compare her to any person I've met. She was…perfect.

"Sasuke…"

I was standing on a road filled with Cherry Blossom trees. From a distance, I heard my brother call me. I walked towards him and there, I saw him standing with a peculiar smile on his face.

"Come here, Sasuke. I want to tell you something." he said.

"What is it?" I said calmly, still no feeling.

"Cherry Blossoms…are nice, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are." I still didn't smile.

"Ne, Sasuke. It's kinda weird for me to ask this, I know you'd say that. But, would you describe the days without…her?"

"I don't want to."

"Even just for one word. What do you feel when she's not here?" it's like he was begging for an answer.

"…"

"Come on. I have a surprise, you know?"

"I feel nothing."

"As suspected."

"What do you mean? You've never fallen in love before."

"Well, it's just, someone told me you would feel that way if Sakura-chan would go away like that." he looked at one of the trees beside us and smiled again.

"Naruto and Kiba?"

"How would they know about your mystery girl?"

"Good point."

"Well, figured it out?"

I looked away too.

"Sasuke, I have another question. Usually in stories, when the prince goes away, he comes back to save his princess, right? Then what if, the princess is the one who goes away, what would happen if the prince was in trouble?"

"The prince wouldn't be in trouble if he was strong. Then the princess wouldn't be worried too much." I answered.

"Then what if the princess comes back?" a voice said.

Huh? That voice…it seemed familiar. It wasn't Itachi's voice. But it was a sweet and innocent voice that made me smile. Hmm…I might be hallucinating again. I'm already thinking of Itachi's voice as hers.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…!"

My eyes looked forward and saw a shadow far behind Itachi. But I saw Itachi smile again. It was a happy smile, I've never seen from him. But that wasn't the one that made my eyes widen. It was…It can't be.

"Sasuke…you're the prince in my question…" Itachi continued.

The shadow walked towards us and I saw slowly, each detail came out. It was a girl with short hair, wearing dress-like clothes with a small jacket. The first thing I saw was a smile. I soft and heart-warming smile that I felt I saw before. Then her hands on her chest like the way I know. Then slowly, I saw her white clothes bit with a pink small jacket. My eyes widened more when the figure was never a shadow but…a girl.

"And I'm the princess that came back for him, nee?"

I couldn't react. All I saw was pink and white and emerald. I saw Itachi move away so that I could walk forward. But I couldn't move. I was hypnotized by the smile I missed so much and those eyes filled with tears I always caught with my finger.

"N-no…it…it can't…be…"

"No, Sasuke-kun. I'm here. I'm back." and a tear fell from her eyes with a smile.

"S-S-S…Sakura…Sakura…"

I didn't notice she was already in front of me. So close, so near, so touchable, already here, beside me…

"Tadaima, Sasuke-kun."

She was there, in front of me… All I could do was, let a tear drop in my eye and smile then close my eyes and slowly move my arms towards her.

"I've missed you…" she said.

"Are you…real?" the same question before. When I asked if she was a dream or not.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"SAKURA!!!"

I hugged her with all I've got. I hugged her tight. I cried so much that I couldn't hear anything except her voice.

It's true. She was here. She was back. She was back in my arms. I guess, I was wrong about my answer. The princess would come back even if the prince was strong. But the prince was never strong…if his princess wasn't by his side. And now, she's here, wrapped by my arms. I felt whole again. I felt happy and glad. My savior came and she still loved me after a long time. I could see the ring from her finger, still the same way it was when I wore it to her. She kept our promise. She kept it always. She loved me until now…

"You kept my promise."

"I didn't, Sasuke-kun. I sealed it inside my heart."

"Will you love me always, Sakura?"

"Forever." she smiled like an angel.

"'Til death do us part?"

"No…I'll still love you even if we're in heaven."

I smiled back and leaned my lips to hers. We closed our eyes and intertwined our fingers. When we pulled away, we looked at each other like we always do.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura…"

"I love you…"

--

I've been alone since my parents died. I kept myself locked in my room everyday. My other classmates began to be "concerned" about me. They called me over and over again. I said, "thanks for the concern" but I still didn't want to go out. This happened for four months. After those months, I came out of the open but I was still silent. I was still alone. I never became attentive since that cursed day. I never smiled, I never laughed nor speak out loud. I only speak when I know it's needed. And once you know it, everybody became scared of me. That started my dark side. I never believed in anything positive anymore. None…

But everything changed because of a dream where I saw and met a girl that made things possible. With that occurrence on my life, her identity never faded from my memory. And because of the strange dreams every night with her, I finally recognize something that I missed in my life.

The name's Sasuke… Sasuke Haruno-Uchiha. And I bet you would always remember it, especially the middle part. 'Cause now, I'll never be alone. I'll never feel alone and be alone. I've got an amazing wife! Why wouldn't I be happy?

How would I describe her? Well, let's just say she's a dream come true, if you know what I mean. 'Cause even if she would be a dream, I'll do anything to make her exist in my life…'cause I want to spend my life always and forever with her.

Sorede, ja nee~


	11. update

Oh hey guys. It's been a while since I updated anything on my fanfiction account. Well, it's my fault so nobody panic. Haha. And I'm not dead, sheeesh...

Anyways, I just want people to understand that **Love At Last Sight**'s sequel is still on-going, to be precise, it's still not done. I'm really, really, terribly sorry, especially to those who've been waiting for a very long time. It's really hard to continue it with all the fuss I've been doing with my life. I never knew a graduating student would be so hard, since I write them a little easy. Haha.

Well, I also like to thank those people who continue to read my works, even though they're lame and lousy and a little dense and shallow.

But I promise that **Love At Last Sight** will really have its sequel. But for **Existence**, sorry for the expectations and disappointments, but I decided not to make its sequel anymore. I just re-read it (and boy, how shallow my grammar was back then LOL) and realized that it's already fine as it is—Sasuke's POV and all.

To be honest, I'd like to share a little dilemma I'm having with **Love At Last Sight**: I can't seem to pick a good title for its sequel. I wrote three, and I just can't choose between them. LOLOLOL. I didn't think it'd be this hard to pick a title for a fiction story. Haha.

Oh, and here's another. It seems that people didn't like OCs in fanfics, huh? In my last fanfic, **A Maiden's Memory**, it didn't really made a click, did it? Well, it's alright. I didn't really expect much of it either. I just thought Neji would need a girl like her (Natsuki's my OC, btw). But frankly, with my hands up, I support NejiTen. So stop pairing her with Sakura and Hinata. Oh please...

Lastly, again, I want to thank people for reading my other works. Sorry, sorry, oh I'm terribly sorry, for disappointing a lot of people for discontinuing **Existence**'s sequel. Sorry, sorry, sorry!

And to wrap this up, I promise you, and I really do, that **Love At Last Sight** will be updated once more in a few weeks (or months) for me to announce the sequel's title. Yay!

Thanks,

jisusa-chan


End file.
